The invention relates to locking devices and is directed more particularly to a quickly installed locking assembly for use in conjunction with utility meter boxes and similar devices.
There is a growing need to secure electric meter boxes or other similar utility enclosures in order to prevent the theft of utility services. Theft of electricity by tampering with or bypassing the usual electric meter connections enclosed in such meter boxes is becoming more and more common, particularly since the cost of electricity has been rising rapidly. The losses in revenue experienced by utility companies due to theft have become very high. Further, it is desirable to secure the electric meter boxes because there is a great danger to those tampering with the electric meters inside, as current of potentially deadly magnitude is involved.
Accordingly, it has become increasingly important to take all possible steps to prevent the theft and attempted theft of electricity by securing meter boxes and locking devices have been proposed for this purpose. Examples of locking devices for electric meter boxes are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,096,718 and 4,474,041. In these examples, a bracket is secured to the meter box using a screw that either extends through a hole drilled through the meter box wall or impinges on the meter box wall. The screw is accessed from inside the box using a screw driver, or other tool. Unfortunately, installing the bracket requires the user to reach into the box in close proximity to the electrical components which increases the risk of electrical shock to the use. Moreover, installing the mounting bracket is time consuming because of the necessity to install the screw.
A quick installation of the lock assembly is desirable in the case of the utility company disconnecting service for non-payment since in this case, the utility company employee is often not the most welcome of visitors and on occasion violence occurs. Therefore, a need exists for a meter box locking assembly that is quickly installed and does not expose a user to electrical components inside the meter box.